It's What Is Meant To Be
by Spidey-ette
Summary: What If is instead of getting bit by the Spider at a young age Peter Parker was kidnapped tortured and experimented on by Oscorp And Hydra
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE IM

SPIDEY-ETTE I REEEEAAAALLLLYYYY HOPE YOU LOVE MY STORY PLZZ COMENT IF YOU DO THAT WOULD BE AMAZING.

If you read the description you might know that this isn't a very hippyish story with rambow's and ponies...this story is the life of peter parker.

If your going to continue reading

lets start at the very beginning

of were shit went side ways in the most colossal way.

SOME YEARS AGO...

Average Peter Parker was walking home in the rain covered in dirt and mud he had gotten made fun of and pushed in the mud and now had a lovely black eye he had to explain to his parents that were leaving soon for some whatever reason and he did not know were.

he was mad at himself...why couldn't he just talk to people without freezing up and just...speak...man he was SUCH a RETARD he couldn't even stand up for himself.

he sighed as he continued to walk some more

until he specifically walked next to one dark ally way...and that is when everything in his life at that moment went to shit.

he felt a strong grip on his arm...Fear was the only thing he felt the only thing rushing through him.

his only thought was why?

as he felt his world go dark...

When peter woke up there were white blinding light and muffled voices.

he winced his head hurt and the lights hurt his eyes.

the voices had gotten more clear...

subject Z80B's vitals are stable. A female voice said

he heard another voice

Good. said the new voice the new voice was a male.

he decided to fully open his eyes and see were the hell he was.

Ahhuh Subject Z80B has awoken.

he was laying on a lab table

W-W-W-W-W-What w-w-w-w-w-were a-am I

hmmm I will be glad to answer any question than that...a voice said.

w-w-w-w-w-w-why? Peter said

ooohhh I will tell you right now the. voice said.

hhhheee heem he cleared his throat

well the person you have to blame is...your father...you see he created some thing amazing they were genetically altered spiders thats DNA could heal...anything but he didn't agree to who we were selling it to and what we were going to use it for so he destroyed the spiders. He banished off the face of the earth yesterday but what he doesn't know is that he have on preaciouse vile of the spiders venom.

We have also learned that he used HIS DNA to CREATE the spiders BUUUT he is gone

BUUT the biggest mistake he made was...leaving you behind

...you wanna know why...

hehehehe you have his DNA. And with that the voice was gone.

11 MONTHS LATER

Peter was in a pure white walled cell room shaking to the bone he was petrified he was just waiting for them to barge in

a-a-a-a-and just it all start again all the pain and suffering feeling like an object instead of a person.

He was practically being tortured and Experimented on.

BANG BANG BANG BANG hey FUCKTARD get up and face the wall you know the drill. A guard shouted

Peter obeyed he didn't fight any more if he did If it...would happen again

Peter was strapped to the lab table.

one of the scientists lifted hid shirt he shivered in fear.

the scientist picked up a knife and a syringe. the syringe was filled with a strange translucent green liquid.

The scientist picked up the scalpel knife.

Peter started to shake in fear.

The scientist began to carve sone thing into his stomach

it read

OSCORP

LAB EXPERIMENT

Z80B

Peter only flinched at the pain.

The scientist he had met on his first day came into the room.

heheheheheh you surprised me kid...you made it he said as he picked up the syringe

he quickly jabbed into my arm.

It felt good and bad I felt some thing I never felt before...strong...powerful.

Peter was quickly transported onto another table and strapped on all the scientists left the room and that when he noticed on of the straps on his arm was loose.

he almost cried tears of joy this was his chance to escape he quickly freed himself there was a white table.

he saw a bunch of gadgets he grabbed the scalpel knife an put it in his mouth to hide it and started to run as fast as he could.

Thats when he noticed how fast he was running...it felt...good.

While he was running he knocked into some thing the strange black ooooz stuck to his foot.

His feet were bleeding covered in glass from the glass he ran into.

he noticed he was being chased by scientists and guards. He HAD TO GO NOWWWW.

He started to run at fast un human speeds he made it to an elevator and clicked the close button he was clicking it as fast and as hard as he could.

The elevator door closed. He spit up the scalpel knife and held on to it it was his weapon he got so far he wasn't going to get caught now.

The elevator door opened he held the scalpel knife in his fist.

he started running.

he was in the lobby of whatever building he was in people were staring at him.

One guard jumped on top of him they were wrestling on the floor the people in the lobby gasped a couple screamed.

He stabbed the guard in the leg with the scalpel knife and made sure it went through his leg.

more people in the lobby were screaming and some were recording it with there cell phones

who wouldn' record it he came out of a supposed out of order elevator covered in bruises an blood holding a knife while guards chased him while stabbing the guard.

he ran out of the building and saw it was...

Oscorp...

He kept running and running and running and did not stop until he was sure he was 8 miles away.

While he was running people were staring at him so he ran into an ally way he collapsed against the wall.

The scalpel knife in his clenched fist fell to the ground.

H-He was FINALLY FREE.

He started to sob out tears of joy...

He Was Finally Free.

4 MONTHS LATER

Peter had learned about his new powers he was living on the street now. his powers were super cool he never thought through all that crap this would be the result he was not saying it was worth it but still.

He also learned that his parents had died in a plane crash he saw it on a news alert at the window of a TV shop...

right now he was waiting to see the sucker he was going to steal a wallet from...

he saw a guy he had blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing a the shirt and jeans.

THWIP

he shot a web from his wrist and it connected to the wallet as he pulled it toward him he picked up the wallet he smiled to himself.

unfortunately the guy he stole from turned around and spotted him. he started to panic he started to run he probably couldn't catch up.

but he actually did witch scared him slightly the guy grabbed his arm they stopped running.

LET GOOO OF ME

son calm down

Peter struggled some more

but soon stoped and only gave the occasional tug.

let me go.

as long as you tell me why you did it

Peter let out a frustrated sigh.

I need money now could ya...let go. he said with an attitude

why steel

Peter slid down the brick wall in the ally way

hmmmm I don't know maybe because the human body can't survive without food or water I think.

Peter said sarcastically.

The guy sighed

he sat down next to him he took out a 20$ bill out of his wallet and handed it to him.

Why?

You seem to need it a lot more than I do...but promise to not steel as much.

Alright...

Im Steve...Steve Rogers.

Peter...Peter Parker.

The next time Peter stole a wallet he actually felt a little bad about it.

2 YEAR'S 7 MONTHS LATER

It was late at night and Peter was cold hungry and tired.

and was debating wether to steal that cops wallet it was just sticking out of his back pocket and he was really hungry.

You know what screw it

THWIP he shot a lab out from his wrist and pulled the wallet in to his hand

but the world just said lets fuck up Peters life.

The cop noticed peter decided to started running as fast as he could.

The cop got in his cop car and drove after him...FUCK peter said to himself.

Peter went left and realized it was a dead end...SONAVA****Peter said in a whisper.

He pulled out his Scalpel knife but then realized he couldn't just stab a cop...********

The cop got out of the car and stared wide eyed at him he pulled out a crumple piece of paper

and kept looking back at him and the piece of paper. The paper said

MISSING

Peter Parker

3 WEEKS LATER

9 year old Peter was now in an orphanage.

he was alienated while the kids played out side he was sitting by himself.

His foster mom was named Vanessa she did not seem to like him like at all then again who did .

Vanessa walked outside over to him.

People are hear to see you.

Peter walked into the house and grabbed his bag his little friend was inside he had no clue what it was it was like... some oooozzz he had no idea what it was but it was... nice ...this whole time he had no idea he had it since he escaped the Oscorp Lab.

he walked out to se a middlish age couple.

He soon learned that they were Uncle Ben And Aunt May.

PRESENT DAY

14 year old Peter parker was sitting at the top of the Empire State building listening to his tiny hand radio that was tapped into the police network.

His alter ego Spider man had spotted a car chase.

Another Day in the Life of Peter Parker.

WWOOAAAA I WROTE 1712 WORDS ANY WAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT SO PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKED IT.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

Peter woke up and turned of his alarm clock.

He got up slowly he had to get ready for school.

He took a shower

He looked at his scars one I particular

OSCORP

LAB EXPERIMENT

Z80B

He sighed as he put on his shirt and shoes as his ooooozzzz friend also known as Venom crawled into his bag

He grabbed his skateboard and left the house.

When he got to the school the first thing he heard was

HEY LOOK FUCKTARD PARKER IS SOOOO COOL HE'S

RIDDING A SKATEBOARD.

Flash said.

Flash crushed a soda can and through it at Peter's forehead.

As Peter walked by...people started laughing at him.

Peter walked to his spot that he sat at.. it was kinda hidden just for him and Venom to talk

He sat down Venom crawled out of Peter's bag and connected to his finger so they could be in mental contact and so they could talkish...

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

He had English next YAAAASSSS but unfortunately Flash sat behind him and would always shoot spit ball at him with a straw...and P.E

Venom please kill me now...

Nooo. Venom said in a raspy low whisper voice.

Oh peter already felt it was going to be a...complicated day...

As the day went on Peter thought it would actually be a good day. Peter had gotten his biology test back and obviously got an A+.

Flash looked at his test and then at Peter's and scoffed.

TIME SKIP

P.E

Peter walked towards the boys locker room it was hard because he had to hide his scars and was called a fag for changing in the bathroom in the locker room.

As peter walked to open the locker room door.

HEY PUNY PARKER...FACKTARD YOU LISTENEN.

Peter sighed.

Venom crawled on his hand

Peter shoved venom back into his bag . Much to its protest.

He new it was only trying to help but no...

Flash grabbed him by his shirt and and pushed him against the wall

Soon his foot ball buddies came and all started to punch and call Peter names.

But soon their gym teacher walked by.

...Any one who beats him the most does not have to run the mile.

If you saw Peter's face he was really wanting to murder the gym teacher...

OWWWW

Flash hit him in the side were a mugger hit him with a crowbar on last nights patrol.

WHAT THE HELL FALSH

STOP. Said a females voice

Peter was dropped to the floor ash Flash and His foot ball friends left.

Peter looked to see who it was.

Are you okay...

Peter saw who air was

Gwen

Peter was to nervous to make words so he shakily nodded.

Umm you want me to take you to the nurse...

Peter quickly shook his head.

Well... I'm Gwen Stacy

I'm P-Peter Parker .

Peter said Shakily.

Oh ok see you around.

Gwen said as she walked away...

Okay maybe today did not suck as much as he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

To say Nick Fury was frustrated...would be the right word to use.

Currently he was calling all the Avengers to New York for one reason...Actually for one

Person...

Spider man...

He wanted Spider man.

The reason why is because they know nothing absolutely nothing about him.

And his powers are increasing in strength each day.

Also what shocked him the most was that he was a perfect hybrid of man and spider...

he could only imagine what villains...and hydra would do with that power...

They needed to catch him first

Before they got him they needed to understand his powers...

So Fury call in all the Avengers.

They all waited for Fury to barge in and start complaining.

Fury walked in.

So what is this all about Patchy. Tony said

Fury opened up a hologram of Spider man.

Ohh god you got to be kidding Fury.

No I'm not. Fury said in a frustrated tone.

Okay so you want us to catch the super hero wannabe

That uses tech to save people.

Clint said

Tho problem is that his powers are organic...see Barton things aren't always what they seem to be. Fury said.

Still why. Steve asked.

Well you see we managed to hack hydra and Oscorp

In hydra's Files we saw that they were paying Oscorp for...Super soldiers. Fury announced

Steve paled.

But they wanted them to be stronger so they made

ONE successful super soldier hybrid. Said Fury.

Fury pulled up a video.

This is a video on you tube that was caught on tape at Oscorp

The Video played

They we're amazed at what was happening

a small child about 8 years old covers in blood fighting a highly trained Guard stabbed him and ran away at 25 mph.

They were shocked.

We hacked into Oscorp files and saw that the boy on the screen was oscorp's first human experiment and we also learned that what they did to him was turn him into a hybrid. Fury finished saying.

we believe that boy you saw was Spider man

unfortunately the video was to blurred to see a face.

we could not find a name to the boy BUT we think that at the time he would be 13 or 14 due to his hight and the video.

SO I want you to bring him in because This kid is hydras weapon... or at least he was but there going to go after him SO you must get him before they do...Now got out of my office.

To say Steve was horrified would be an understatement he honestly could not believe it.

To go through that would probably be horrible...

They were going to get him first no matter what.

Heck even Tony was shocked and just wow thought to himself.

But if one thing was for sure they were going to get him before hydra did.

Oh boy things just got a little more complicated. Or a lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was skateboarding home at the time.

He was thinking about Gwen...she was so...nice no one was like her she is...amazing

Venom was connected to his hand.

Ohhh some one is in love. Venom said in a low deep raspy voice.

Oh hush you.

Peter said out loud causing people to stare at him as he rode by.

...Embarrassed Peter pulled up his hood and quietly chuckled at Venom.

Are you denying it...Venom said in a dark creepy voice...Peter always thought its voice was creepy..but no one was perfect he was living proof of that...

Peter made it back to his house he had to write an essay on genetic disorders...frick.

During him finishing half of his well written essay Peter decided to go on patrol and swing around take some spidey pics and get some money...

Peter put on his costume.

Venom crawled on his hand...Venom gave him a power boat but only when he needs it. He remembers when he had to use the extra power in a fight with rhino. But for now Venom would just stick to his hand...Peter grabbed his hand radio that was connected to the police network and swung out of his window.

When peter made it to this city area it was dark...he decide to wait for a report to

came from his hand radio...

Peter started to get board of just sitting there and Venom wasn't really talking...wait Peter looked down and saw

Gwen...

Peter swung over to the building she was next to.

He was a little confused of what she was doing out here this late...

She walked into an alley way.

Peter decided to follow her.

Ohhh weee got a stoker. Venom said.

If Venom had a face...Peter would have punched him in that face...

Peter jumped on to the other building next to the ally way.

Gwen was walking through the ally way...

Gwen screamed.

Peter saw a large man arms wrapped around her with a knife to her neck.

FUCK no...

Spider man quickly dropped down.

He shot a web at the knife and pulled up of the kidnapers hand.

Peter was to pissed to make a sarcastic remark...

another word this piece of shit was gonna get it...

The guy pushed Gwen to the floor...

oh he was so DEAD.

Gwen pulled out her phone and started to record it secretly...

The guy pulled out a crowbar and started to try to attack.

Key word : try

Spidey shot a web from his wrist at the crowbar and pulled it away then shot a web at his face ad hit him down with the crowbar.

Spidey snapped the crowbar in half and threw it away.

Are you ok...

Y-Ya I'm said still secretly recording..

Call the police...

He ran and jumped up 20 feet and swung away

Gwen kept recording it until he swung out of sight...

After Gwen dealt with all the drama with the police she rushed him and opened up her computer.

She and her friend MJ aka Mary Jane ran a blog about...Guess who...

Spider man.


End file.
